


Overtime

by MoonFairyDraws



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFairyDraws/pseuds/MoonFairyDraws
Summary: A/N: Man, was this hard to do. But then when I realized I could do the video blogs like I did with Flashbacks in Alley Cat, it made senseSummary: After a big argument, the Reader decides to go through her vlog channel she shared with Tom. What happens next may surprise you





	Overtime

She couldn’t help herself. Looking through their videos. Y/N knew it might make herself feel worse, but something made her want to find that one moment when it just started to fall apart. When her feelings got in the way.  
The first one they filmed together.   
_“This is my girlfriend, Y/N. So nobody think of messing with her.”_  
 _“Tom! You’re being silly.”_  
 _“No I’m not, I wanna declare to the internet that you, the most amazing woman ever, are my girlfriend.”_  
 _“Cheeseball.”_  
 _“Well, you’re the one dating a cheeseball.”_  
 _“You got me there.”_  
When she visited him on a Marvel set.  
 _“And here is the wonderful brick wall. Very important Spider-Man character. We hang out a lot.”  
“Tom. Stop hugging the wall.”  
“But we’re friends, don’t you see?”  
“How about we go through more of the set? Pretty please?”  
“Oh alright, if boo insists.”_  
When they read Spiderman fanfiction together as a challenge. Of course Tom couldn’t resist pulling out a good one.  
 _“And he touched her oh so gently, igniting her passion in one fateful kiss.”_  
 _“That sounds terrible.”_  
 _“What? It’s what’s written.”_  
 _“Says the guy who wears a spandex suit for a living.”_  
 _“Hey, I make that spider suit look cool.”_  
 _“Whatever, Spiderboy.”_  
 _“How about I show you why they call me Spider-Man?”_  
 _“Babe! We’re on camera!”_  
 _“So, I bet everybody wants to know all your soft spots.”_  
 _“Tom!”_  
Y/N smiled mournfully at the paused moment. That was way before the forced smiles. The rumors. Before someone whispered in his ear that a simple meeting between old classmates was more than that.   
Worst of all, it was him who whispered into Tom’s ear.  
She’d never known Tom to get angry, but when he got angry at her, it broke her heart just as much as it was apparent his was breaking.  
It felt like the world was closing in on her. She had known going into it that Hollywood ruined good relationships, poisoning the atmosphere around new couples. But Y/N didn’t think Tom would believe such outlandish tales. Believe she could ever cheat on him. Like she ever would. He was the sweetest and most caring man she had ever met, not to mention the funniest. It was a once in a lifetime kind of connection and she had lost it over some jealous bastard selling lies to the tabloids.  
“Babe?” She turned around to see his shocked face, holding a duffel bag. Following her first instinct, she ran into his arms, letting the tears flow out of her stinging eyes. But then she remembered. He wasn’t hers anymore.  
“Are you here to get your stuff?”  
“Yeah. And to return the key you gave me. Did I interrupt something.”  
“No.” She tried to shield herself from his gaze. “I wasn’t doing anything.”  
“You just ran into my arms crying. I wouldn’t count that as not doing anything.” There it was. That caring gaze she loved about him so much.  
“It’s just. You’ve only heard his point of view. You never asked mine.” It was therapeutic in a way, telling him all that. “You only saw what was in tabloids. I thought you were better than that.”  
“Y/N, I just had to step away for a bit. You’re my first girlfriend since I got the role of Spider-Man. I guess I wasn’t ready for what happened next.”  
“Well, if you had asked me before jumping to conclusions, you would have known the truth to begin with.”   
“I know. I should have asked.” He sighed. “I saw all that hate you were getting on your blog. I didn’t think people could be so mean.”  
“I only post a few of those. I’ve been getting a lot lately.”  
“You mean?”  
“Yeah, I stopped going on there because of it.”  
“You mean, because of me.”  
“Don’t blame yourself. People can be horrible all on their own.” Y/N gave him a weak smile. Tom could tell she’d been crying.  
“Babe, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being bone-headed and jealous and mean. Will you forgive me?”  
“We were both being bone-headed.” She reassured him, getting up to hug her boyfriend. “Hey, I guess we’ve survived our first fight.”  
“I guess we have.” They both laughed. Everything was okay, at least for now. But the uncertainty of life was what made it worth living. And that’s just the way she liked it. 


End file.
